


El Capitán

by amadridlover



Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadridlover/pseuds/amadridlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s playing poorly and he knows it. So does the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Capitán

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of all the criticism towards Iker following the World Cup in June 2014.

He’s playing poorly and he knows it. So does the world. There’s something wrong, something broken inside him but he doesn’t tell anyone. He is Iker, el Capitán, San Iker and he doesn’t have room for admissions and excuses. He just has to do better. At least, that’s what he tells himself.

But what happens when better never comes?

The others notice, it’s hard not to. They know now that it’s not just a game here or there. It’s been too many to ignore. They know it’s not his lack of effort. He’s still the first on the pitch in the mornings and the last to leave, only now he’s staying longer, running faster, pushing harder. Training has been taken to a whole other level. They can see his dedication, his sweat-soaked clothes just one form of proof that he’s trying to move past this. He’s desperate to overcome it.

He grunts a little louder each day, he jumps a little higher. He grits his teeth in frustration at every mistake but never says anything. He is Iker, el Capitán, San Iker, and the whole team is waiting on him to improve. They expect it.

They can see the pain in his eyes, the hurt. But they don’t know what to do. Nothing can make this feel better, nothing but a win, and they don’t think they’re going to get one of those very soon.

Before long López is joining him in his training, watching him closely, and Iker can sense his confidence. It’s overbearing. He used to be like that, once. He used to be untouchable.

It’s a difficult day. It has been raining non-stop and the pleasant green pitch has turned to brown sludge. It is cold, cold enough that every time he hits the ground Iker is convinced that it’s really cement. Sometimes, he wishes it was cement. He longs for a concrete excuse for his regression.

Going home is lonely. The house is empty, dark, foreboding. There was a time when home was like coming to a friend, a dear old friend, but not anymore.

Navas is welcomed with much commotion, a fan-favourite from the start. He is good, Iker notices firsthand with dismay, well outdoing him in practise. Secretly he hopes it´s just beginner’s luck, but somehow he doesn’t think it is so. He almost misses López’s presence. _Almost._

He knows that the fans are wavering, unsure, torn between two. He knows that soon they will be unable to justify his lack of success. Iker feels cold on the inside and it isn’t just the weather. He isn’t the same man he was four years ago. That man didn’t let a moment of weakness show. That man was everything the man he is now is not.

He knows he can return to who he was. He just needs some time. Some patience. He just needs to rediscover that feeling; the feeling that makes him _want_ to, _need_ to be the best.

To be Iker, el Capitán, San Iker.

 


End file.
